sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tiffany Grant
| caption = Grant at the 2007 Calgary Comic and Entertainment Expo | birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, script writer | years_active = 1994–present | alias = | title = | family = | spouse = https://unicourt.com/case/tx-hrd-grant-tiffany-lynn-vs-greenfield-matthew-brian-835072 | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | URL = | agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent Agency }} Tiffany Lynn Grant (born October 11, 1968) is an American actress and script writer who is known for her English-dubbing work for ADV Films on such anime films and television series as Neon Genesis Evangelion, in which she voiced the character Asuka Langley Soryu. She was the first actor hired by ADV Films in February 1994. Grant is also known for portraying Nojiko in One Piece, Altena in Noir, and Ryoko Subaru in Martian Successor Nadesico. Grant is an independent contractor and in addition to her work at ADV Films, she has also worked for Funimation, Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks, and Illumitoon Entertainment. Grant also enjoys work in ADR scripting, and has written the English language adaptations of over 200 TV episodes. Her first work in the field was Asuka in Neon Genesis Evangelion. She would later go on to write ADR scripts for various shows. Grant enjoyed her role as Neon Genesis Evangelion s Asuka so much that she briefly reprised the character in the radio plays and fan-produced anime derived from the fan fiction series Neon Genesis Evangelion: R, as well as cosplaying as Asuka (in Asuka's familiar red EVA-02 plugsuit and her school uniform) at anime conventions. She reprised the role of Asuka in Funimation's Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. and again for Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo. Grant was born in Houston, Texas. Filmography Anime roles ;1994 * Guy: Double Target – Raina (debut role) ;1995 * Burn Up! – Maki * Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture – Charlotte, Goro's Mom ;1996 * Blue Seed – Kome Sawaguchi * Burn-Up W – Maki * Devil Hunter Yohko – Chikako Ogawa * Ellcia – Eira * F³ – Mayaka * Golden Boy – President * Gunsmith Cats – Becky Farrah * Neon Genesis Evangelion – Asuka Langley Soryu * Power Dolls – Millicient Evans * Super Atragon – Avatar, Go (Young) ;1997 * Kimera – Jay's Wife * Plastic Little – Elysse * Sol Bianca – June Ashel ;1998 * Dark Warrior – Rosa * Dragon Knight – Queen Neina * Fire Emblem – Sister Lena * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna – Mai * Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning – Minami Asakura * New Cutey Honey – Daiko Hayami * Princess Minerva – Orlin * Slayers: The Motion Picture – Loofa * Those Who Hunt Elves – Mihke, Pichi ;1999 * Dirty Pair OVA – Sam * Sorcerer Hunters – Chocolate Misu * Martian Successor Nadesico – Ryoko Subaru ;2000 * Dragon Half – Dug Finn ;2001 * Princess Nine – Yoko Tokashiki, Rumi ;2002 * Chance Pop Session – Jun * Excel Saga – Misaki Matsuya, Kumi-Kumi, Sendora * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth – Asuka Langley Soryuu * The End of Evangelion – Asuka Langley Soryuu * Steel Angel Kurumi – Tsunami ;2003 * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku – Kyouko * Angelic Layer – Sai Jounouchi * Aura Battler Dunbine – Queen Pat Ford * Legend of the Mystical Ninja – Tsukasa * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi – Gin Yamamoto, Amiryun * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness – Ryoko Subaru * Najica Blitz Tactics – Ai Irie, Alpha, Tomo, BBB * Neo Ranga – Tomoka Chikamatsu * Noir – Altena * Prétear – A-ko * RahXephon – Kim Hotaru * Saint Seiya – Akira, Mimo (ADV Dub) ;2004 * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution – Kiriko Heguri * Azumanga Daioh – Kaorin * Case Closed – Tina (Ep. 22), Tracy Monroe (Ep. 55) * Chrono Crusade – Satella Harvenheit * Cyber Team in Akihabara – Suzume Sakurajosui, Francesca * D.N.Angel – Yuji Nishimura * Fullmetal Alchemist – Marta * Grrl Power – Riku * Kaleido Star – Jonathan the Seal, Charlotte * Mezzo DSA – Manon * Megazone 23 – Cindy (Part 2), Dominique (Part 3) * Orphen Revenge – Esperanza * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat – Gema * Puni Puni Poemy – Kumi Kumi, Mage Queen * Sister Princess – Haruka * Slayers Excellent – Sirene * A Tree of Palme – Puhttp://www.mania.com/tree-palme-english-cast-list_article_84743.html ;2005 * Divergence Eve – Lt. Yung * Elfen Lied – Kisaragi * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu – Bonta-Kun, Yoshiki Akutsu * Godannar – Shizuru Fujimura * Maburaho – Kuriko Kazetsubaki * Princess Tutu – Anteaterina * Wandaba Style – Susumu Tsukumo ;2006 * Comic Party Revolution – Yu Inagawa * Nanaka 6/17 – Pikota * Papuwa – Eguchi * Shin-chan (Funimation dub) – Summer * Speed Grapher – Joe's Girlfriend (Ep. 19) * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Hikaru Ichijo (Young), Moruk Laplamiz * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie – Nina ;2007 * Air – Potato * Beet the Vandel Buster – Beet (Young) * Best Student Council – Biiko Mikawa, Hikaruko Kenma * Hell Girl – Masami Sekimoto * Jing, King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven – Mint * Kurau: Phantom Memory – Ayaka Stieger * Mushishi – Suzu (Ep. 15) * One Piece – Nojiko, Harry, Shalria (Funimation dub) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle – Ashuraou * The Wallflower – Sunako's Aunt * Xenosaga: The Animation – Juli Mizrahi ;2008 * Magikano – Rika Anju * Moonlight Mile – Akemi Saruwatari, Connie Wong, Narrator (Ep. 5-8) * Ouran High School Host Club – Kuretake (Ep. 11) ;2010 * Blue Drop – Akane Kawashima, Mitsuyo Asakura, Blue A.I. * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Martel * Linebarrels of Iron – Yui Ogawa * Tears to Tiara – Morgan ;2011 * Clannad After Story – Harada, Additional Voices * Rebuild of Evangelion – Asuka Langley Shikinami * Five Numbers! – R21 (Woman/Sting), Coupier (The Cat) * Night Raid 1931 – Qing-Li Cui (Ep. 0), Additional Voices ;2012 * Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two – Sumire Asou * The Book of Bantorra – Rithly Charon * Infinite Stratos – Laura Bodewig, Yuko Tanitomo * Planzet – Yura Yoshizawa ;2013 * AKB0048 – Kirara, Yuka's Mother * Another – Bird * Bodacious Space Pirates – Izumi Yunomoto * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess – Momon * Girls und Panzer – Midoriko Sono/Sadoko * Intrigue in the Bakumatsu – Irohanihoheto – Oryo (Ep. 9-10) * Majikoi! – Oh! Samurai Girls – Christiane Friedrich * Little Busters! – Kudryavka Noumi, Chernushka * Nakaimo – My Sister is Among Them! – Maiko Kotori * One Piece Film: Strong World – Nojiko * Say "I Love You". – Mei's Mother * Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan – Sorbet * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 – Yuki Onosawa * Tsuritama – Coco ;2014 * Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East – Fox Guardians * MM! – Shizuka Sado * Majestic Prince – Marie, Peko Yamada * Maria Holic – Yonakuri-san, Mii Habutae * Tamako Market – Fumiko Mitsumura * The Ambition of Oda Nobuna – Ikeda Tsuneoki, Magara Naozumi, Mitsuhide's Mother ;2015 * Akame ga Kill! – Girl in Trouble (Ep. 3), Koro, Rogue (Bols' Daughter, Ep. 13) * Magical Warfare – Mahoko * The World God Only Knows – Lune * Vampire Hunter D – Medusa (Sentai dub) ;2016 * Cross Ange – Emma Bronson * Den-noh Coil - Densuke, Daichi Sawaguchi * Fate/kaleid Prism Illya 2wei! – Sella * Re: Hamatora – Nice (Young) * Hanayamata – Jennifer N. Fountainstand * Wizard Barristers – Megumi Sudo, Keiji ;2017 * Ushio and Tora - Saya Takatori, Helena Markov * Amagi Brilliant Park - Moffle * Tamako Love Story - Fumiko Mitsumura, Baton girls, Sweets girl ;2018 * Flip Flappers - Cocona's grandmother Video game roles * Deus Ex: Invisible War – Klara Sparks * Unlimited Saga – Armic, Michelle ADR staff credits Script Adaptation * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy * Angelic Layer * Coicent * Comic Party Revolution * Den-noh Coil * Fire Emblem * Godannar * Infinite Stratos * Maburaho * Parasyte -the maxim- * Sister Princess * Tears to Tiara * The Wallflower References External links * * * The Webdomain of Miss Tiffany Grant * * CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1968 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American writers Category:Actresses from Houston Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television writers Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women screenwriters Category:Living people Category:People from Houston Category:Women television writers Category:Writers from Houston Category:21st-century American women writers Category:20th-century American women writers